


DayDream Me A Nightmare

by Skylightmine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is child, Dream is sad child, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmare is a dick, Possessed Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This Story Might Suck, may delete, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylightmine/pseuds/Skylightmine
Summary: A look inside the mind of Dream- well more correctly should be referred to as Nightmare. A Dreamon that had possessed Dream long ago and was now ready to leave the vessel, knowing full well that Dream was as good as dead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Nightmare
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	DayDream Me A Nightmare

“Do you blame yourself?”

“What…?”

Dream’s head shot up from within the darkness of the mindscape as he locked eyes with an identical clone of himself shadowed within the darkness, and red eyes burning into him filled with amusement.

The clone- otherwise known as Nightmare titled his head with a sickening grin present from his scratched-out face as he wore no mask within the mindscape. He wasn’t like Dream- too weak to reveal his face just to not cause a commotion and because it was against his protocols as Administrator of the sever. How ironic was that? He was insecure about it yet safeguarded by the rules of being the creator of the sever to forever protect his face from being seen.

“It’s not uncommon for a person to feel some amount of guilt… during this process after all… they still see you as doing this all not me~” Nightmare responded calmly snickering upon seeing Dream’s guarded expression.

Dream suddenly sprang up in anger gripping his fists though Nightmare found it far more amusing than threatening especially with the trembling present from his body the clear fear just feeding Nightmare more energy from him. “I-I’m not like you at all…! You’re… you’re a fucking monster! I-I’ll fix everything you did to them- I swear I-”

Dream was suddenly silenced upon Nightmare abruptly clamping his mouth shut and forcing Dream to look up at him. Dream’s body trembled more from this and slight tears started to well up in his eyes. Nightmare cooed and gently caressed his face his eyes filling with a twisted form of sympathy and pity.

“Oh, DayDream… why so brave? We both know you are far too weak to do anything to me… besides, you don’t have to be strong around me child. I already know your true emotions- we’re basically one and the same now Dreamy~” Nightmare purred sweetly holding the teen close to him enjoying the waves of distress coming off of him dearly. It was like a supper all for him- of negative emotions that he so loved especially from children. As that’s all Dream was- a mere child who was far too mentally and physically weaker than Nightmare to fight him off at all.

Dream never had a chance to get rid of him even with all that talk he did. Dream… he just wasn’t grown up enough to be able to withstand everything Nightmare threw at him. It was quite funny to Nightmare that Dream wore the mask ever since he was younger even before becoming an Admin just to hide his age so people wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore. How childish of insecurity that was… not to mention his other childlike traits too that how the others never saw was beyond Nightmare’s comprehension. But whatever- not like anyone else knew he was a child… meaning he was stuck with Nightmare to be the only one to comfort him as such.

Dream choked on a sob and tried to pry himself away from Nightmare, but Nightmare kept his grip around Dream not wanting to let go of the boy especially when he was giving him more energy. Nightmare shushed him and gently pet his head chuckling softly.

“You poor thing… left all alone within this prison with no George or Sapnap to come to rescue you. If only they knew you were just a mere child being used by me… then they’d never of left you to go. Trust me, I would know DayDream… you’re just far too precious for me to let go after all. How those idiots don’t see that… is beyond me, but oh well… that just means your all mine alone~” Nightmare purred into his ears slightly pressing his claws against his back causing Dream to whimper against him. 

Nightmare remained to hold the child against himself purring sinisterly until he felt Dream start to lean into him exhausted causing Nightmare to lower them both onto the ground. He kept a tight grip on him and shushes him whenever he would whine against him. Dream’s fists were tightly gripping onto Nightmare and his face dulls now almost lifeless against him.

“DayDream… no one’s going to come to get you out, you know that right? Your nothing more than a monster to them now… but not to me Dreamy~ You will never be a monster to me little one~” Nightmare purred sickeningly sweetly to him. Dream remained emotionless despite this though too drained to even respond as he had earlier. This was perfectly normal for him though, he often would express his anger at Nightmare before just as quickly becoming so drained he would end up as mush against Nightmare. Which made sense as Nightmare has been sucking away at his emotions and powers for months now- making Dream far weaker than he would’ve ever been if not for Nightmare.

Out within the prison away from the mindscape, Dream sat against the obsidian walls his eyes a sickly dull green color and his face pale hidden behind his cracked mask. As Nightmare has long retreated back into his mind ever since Dream was thrown into the prison, leaving Dream to have to suffer through the isolation and pain alone. Dream stared into space as he continued to listen to Nightmare’s words and false comforts towards him.

He just wanted someone to come to save him- to tell him he was a decent person and that he… he deserved to be comforted and loved.

Was that too much to ask for?

“Silly Dreamy, still want your friends to come to save you. Can you even consider them your friends anymore as they didn’t even realize you were possessed, how pathetic is that? Now, DayDream just relaxes and falls into a blissful slumber for awhile…”

Dream felt his eyes close involuntarily as Nightmare practically urged him to sleep purposely purring to calm him more.

“Don’t even worry about anything Dreamy~ If anyone comes by I’ll give them a nice welcome~”

That’s what he feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete not too proud of this, the ending sucks ass too. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my other works.


End file.
